memory_alphafandomcom_ja-20200216-history
初期制作史
:スタートレック宇宙での出来事は時間軸を参照。 コンテンツテーブル: 1880年代 1882年 1883年 1890年代 1892年 1896年 1897年 1898年 1900年代 1901年 1903年 1904年 1905年 1906年 1907年 1908年 1909年 1910年代 1911年 1912年 1913年 1914年 1915年 1916年 1917年 1918年 1919年 1920年代 1921年 1922年 1923年 1924年 1925年 1926年 1927年 1928年 1929年 1930年代 1931年 1932年 1933年 1934年 1935年 1936年 1937年 1938年 1939年 1940年代 1941年 1942年 1943年 1944年 1945年 1946年 1947年 1948年 1949年 1950年代 1951年 1952年 1953年 1954年 1955年 1956年 1957年 1958年 1959年 1960年代 1960年 1961年 1962年 1963年 1880年代 1882年 * 7月16日 - Felix Locher誕生。 1883年 * 4月11日 - Leonard Mudie誕生。 1890年代 1892年 * 1月14日 - Anthony Jochim誕生。 * 11月16日 - Richard Hale誕生。 1895年 * 11月10日 - Franz Bachelin誕生。 1896年 * 5月31日 - Ernest Haller誕生。 * 10月1日 - Abraham Sofaer誕生。 * 11月4日 - Ian Wolfe誕生。 1897年 * 2月10日 - Judith Anderson誕生。 * 2月21日 - Celia Lovsky誕生。 * 4月29日 - Charles Seel誕生。 1898年 * 10月3日 - Morgan Farley誕生。 1900年代 1901年 * 3月13日 - Paul Fix誕生。 * 5月22日 - David Hillary Hughes誕生。 * 12月15日 - Gail Bonney誕生。 1902年 * 9月21日 - William E. Snyder誕生。 1903年 * 1月16日 - Peter Brocco誕生。 * 6月18日 - John Warburton誕生。 * 12月26日 - Elisha Cook, Jr.誕生。 1904年 * 6月18日 - Keye Luke誕生。 * 7月4日 - William Meader誕生。 * 8月26日 - Georgia Schmidt誕生。 * 12月27日 - Linwood G. Dunn誕生。 1905年 * 1月15日 - Torin Thatcher誕生。 * 6月5日 - John Abbott誕生。 * 6月30日 - John Harmon誕生。 * 8月8日 - Reginald Lal Singh誕生。 * 10月5日 - John Hoyt誕生。 1906年 * 3月16日 - Karl Bruck誕生。 * 5月7日 - Jon Lormer誕生。 * 10月10日 - Eli Behar誕生。 * 10月25日 - Viola Stimpson誕生。 * 10月29日 - Fredric Brown誕生。 * 11月26日 - Rhodie Cogan誕生。 1907年 * 2月12日 - Barry Trivers誕生。 * 4月12日 - Ivan Ditmars誕生。 * 7月29日 - Melvin Belli誕生。 * 8月22日 - Oliver McGowan誕生。 * 8月24日 - Gil Perkins誕生。 * 9月4日 - Reggie Nalder誕生。 * 12月17日 - Rolland M. Brooks誕生。 1908年 * 2月25日 - George Duning誕生。 * 3月20日 - Kermit Murdock誕生。 * 4月26日 - Fred Phillips誕生。 1909年 * 3月16日 - Norman Stuart誕生。 * 4月12日 - Irving A. Feinberg誕生。 * 6月3日 - Cameron McCulloch誕生。 * 7月12日 - Tom Steele誕生。 * 10月10日 - Max Ehrlich誕生。 * 10月25日 - Whit Bissell誕生。 1910年代 1910年 * 1月28日 - Arnold Moss誕生。 * 2月2日 - David Sharpe誕生。 * 2月16日 - Arthur Singer誕生。 * 2月17日 - Marc Lawrence誕生。 * 7月15日 - Ken Lynch誕生。 * 8月5日 - Carl Saxe誕生。 * 8月12日 - Jane Wyatt誕生。 * 10月27日 - Herschel Daugherty誕生。 * 12月10日 - Clegg Hoyt誕生。 1911年 * 2月13日 - Paul Stader誕生。 * 7月1日 - Guy Raymond誕生。 * 8月6日 - Lucille Ball誕生。 * 9月8日 - Byron Morrow誕生。 * 9月15日 - Joseph Pevney誕生。 * 12月23日 - James Gregory誕生。 1912年 * 1月5日 - Gilbert Ralston誕生。 * 1月9日 - Basil Langton誕生。 * 1月23日 - Susan French誕生。 * 1月27日 - Marc Daniels誕生。 * 5月6日 - Bill Quinn誕生。 * 7月5日 - Richard Rubin誕生。 * 10月24日 - Murray Golden誕生。 * 10月26日 - Ed Reimers誕生。 1913年 * 2月4日 - Frank P. Keller誕生。 * 3月12日 - Loulie Jean Norman誕生。 * 8月4日 - Barbara Townsend誕生。 * 12月2日 - Jerry Sohl誕生。 * 12月23日 - Tony Leader誕生。 * 12月28日 - Charles Maxwell誕生。 1914年 * 1月1日 - Gilbert Green誕生。 * 1月31日 - Carey Loftin誕生。 * 3月13日 - Olaf Pooley誕生。 * 3月18日 - Ben Gage誕生。 * 3月20日 - Richard Carlyle誕生。 * 6月29日 - Franz Joseph誕生。 * 8月5日 - Parley Baer and David Brian are born. * 8月10日 - Jeff Corey誕生。 * 9月10日 - Robert Wise誕生。 * 9月18日 - Harry Townes誕生。 * 9月20日 - Anna Karen誕生。 * 10月21日 - Joseph Mullendore誕生。 * 11月2日 - Ray Walston誕生。 * 11月8日 - Norman Lloyd誕生。 * 12月2日 - Bill Erwin誕生。 1915年 * 1月29日 - Albert Henderson誕生。 * 2月5日 - Sam Gilman誕生。 * 2月19日 - Fred Freiberger誕生。 * 2月27日 - Dick Crockett誕生。 * 4月7日 - Stanley Adams誕生。 * 5月6日 - Orson Welles誕生。 * 6月23日 - Joseph Mell誕生。 * 9月9日 - Richard Webb誕生。 * 9月10日 - Robert Sparr誕生。 * 11月17日 - Austen Jewell誕生。 * 12月15日 - Charles F. Wheeler誕生。 * 12月18日 - Bill Zuckert誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - David Alexander誕生。 1916年 * 1月5日 - Alfred Ryder誕生。 * 2月2日 - Alden McWilliams誕生。 * 3月2日 - George F. Slavin誕生。 * 4月7日 - Anthony Caruso誕生。 * 4月26日 - Vic Perrin誕生。 * 5月18日 - Joseph Westheimer誕生。 * 8月18日 - Don Keefer and George A. Rutter are born. * 10月30日 - Allen Pinson誕生。 1917年 * 2月15日 - Meg Wyllie誕生。 * 3月2日 - Desi Arnaz誕生。 * 3月7日 - Al Wyatt and Davis Roberts are born. * 3月23日 - Kenneth Tobey誕生。 * 3月26日 - Ed Peck誕生。 * 4月5日 - Robert Bloch誕生。 * 5月21日 - Frank Bellamy誕生。 * 6月8日 - George D. Wallace誕生。 * 6月9日 - Herta Ware誕生。 * 7月14日 - Herb Kenwith誕生。 * 8月2日 - Wah Chang誕生。 * 8月17日 - Oliver Crawford誕生。 * 9月22日 - Samuel A. Peeples誕生。 * 10月2日 - Charles Drake誕生。 * 10月17日 - Marsha Hunt誕生。 * 11月11日 - Mack Reynolds誕生。 * 11月23日 - John Newland誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Don McDougall誕生。 1918年 * 1月24日 - John McLiam誕生。 * 1月30日 - David Opatoshu誕生。 * 2月26日 - Theodore Sturgeon誕生。 * 3月12日 - Frank Overton誕生。 * 5月10日 - Maryesther Denver誕生。 * 5月16日 - Barry Atwater誕生。 * 6月4日 - Howard Culver誕生。 * 6月13日 - Percy Rodriguez誕生。 * 6月15日 - Richard Derr誕生。 * 8月9日 - Al Francis誕生。 * 9月3日 - David P. Harmon誕生。 * 9月22日 - Ken Southworth誕生。 * 10月23日 - James Daly誕生。 * 11月16日 - Ellen Albertini Dow誕生。 * 12月10日 - Hal Baylor and Rik Vollaerts are born. * 誕生日不明 - Harold Johns誕生。 1919年 * 1月29日 - Jim Rugg誕生。 * 3月15日 - Lawrence Tierney誕生。 * 4月9日 - Sol Kaplan誕生。 * 5月1日 - John Meredyth Lucas誕生。 * 6月9日 - Gerd Oswald誕生。 * 7月5日 - Ward Costello誕生。 * 8月2日 - Nehemiah Persoff誕生。 * 9月16日 - Lawrence Dobkin誕生。 * 9月29日 - Arthur Bernard誕生。 * 10月9日 - Jason Wingreen誕生。 * 10月10日 - Janos Prohaska誕生。 * 11月2日 - Warren Stevens誕生。 * 12月10日 - Alexander Courage誕生。 * 12月23日 - Robert McCall誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - John Horton誕生。 1920年代 1920年 * 1月2日 - Isaac Asimov誕生。 * 1月19日 - Johnny Haymer誕生。 * 1月20日 - DeForest Kelley誕生。 * 2月15日 - Harold Michelson誕生。 * 2月17日 - Curt Swan誕生。 * 3月3日 - James Doohan誕生。 * 3月19日 - Tige Andrews誕生。 * 3月24日 - Gene Nelson誕生。 * 4月17日 - Adrian Spies誕生。 * 5月4日 - Robert C. Johnson誕生。 * 7月1日 - Alexander Lepak誕生。 * 7月2日 - John Kneubuhl誕生。 * 7月4日 - Sam Freedle誕生。 * 7月12日 - Keith Andes誕生。 * 7月16日 - Phillip Pine誕生。 * 8月2日 - Theo Marcuse誕生。 * 9月3日 - John Crawford誕生。 * 10月12日 - Dan Spiegle誕生。 * 11月25日 - Ricardo Montalban誕生。 * 12月25日 - Joe Rosen誕生。 1921年 * 1月5日 - Keith Smith誕生。 * 2月9日 - Gene Lyons誕生。 * 3月2日 - Troy Melton誕生。 * 3月21日 - Logan Ramsey誕生。 * 4月3日 - Harry Landers誕生。 * 5月23日 - James Blish誕生。 * 6月10日 - Garry Walberg誕生。 * 8月12日 - Walter "Matt" Jefferies誕生。 * 8月19日 - Gene Roddenberry誕生。 * 8月27日 - Leo Penn誕生。 * 9月8日 - Lola McNalley誕生。 * 9月9日 - Margaret Armen誕生。 * 10月22日 - Robert Dawn誕生。 * 10月27日 - Samuel Matlovsky誕生。 * 11月14日 - Brian Keith誕生。 1922年 * 1月2日 - Jason Evers誕生。 * 1月10日 - Bob Lubbers誕生。 * 1月20日 - Don M. Mankiewicz誕生。 * 3月31日 - Richard Kiley誕生。 * 4月9日 - Arthur Batanides誕生。 * 4月15日 - Michael Ansara誕生。 * 5月5日 - Joseph Stefano誕生。 * 6月17日 - Jerry Fielding誕生。 * 7月6日 - William Schallert誕生。 * 8月1日 - Paul Lambert誕生。 * 8月5日 - Vic Toyota誕生。 * 8月13日 - Willard Sage誕生。 * 8月23日 - Robert Fletcher誕生。 * 8月27日 - Frank Kelly Freas誕生。 * 9月1日 - Chuck Couch誕生。 * 10月20日 - John Anderson誕生。 * 10月26日 - K.L. Smith誕生。 * 10月28日 - Jack Murdock誕生。 * 11月4日 - Pete Kellett誕生。 * 12月26日 - Bernard Kates誕生。 1923年 * 1月11日 - Jerome Bixby誕生。 * 1月12日 - Jack T. Collis誕生。 * 2月15日 - Keene Curtis誕生。 * 2月24日 - Fred Steiner誕生。 * 3月8日 - Booth Colman誕生。 * 5月1日 - Ralph Senensky誕生。 * 5月18日 - Liam Sullivan誕生。 * 6月12日 - Monty Westmore誕生。 * 7月26日 - Biff Elliot誕生。 * 7月28日 - Yvette Blais (Ray Ellis)誕生。 * 8月4日 - Paul Schneider誕生。 * 8月14日 - George Sawaya誕生。 * 9月20日 - Ross Taylor誕生。 * 9月24日 - Paul Baxley誕生。 * 9月28日 - William Windom誕生。 * 10月13日 - Meyer Dolinsky誕生。 * 11月5日 - Fred Carson誕生。 * 11月14日 - Alberto Giolitti誕生。 * 12月12日 - Joseph Bernard誕生。 1924年 * 1月7日 - Gene L. Coon誕生。 * 2月18日 - Sam Rolfe誕生。 * 3月15日 - Walter Gotell誕生。 * 4月10日 - Lee Bergere誕生。 * 4月14日 - Joseph Ruskin誕生。 * 4月21日 - Larry Forrester誕生。 * 5月2日 - Theodore Bikel誕生。 * 6月7日 - Frank Bolle誕生。 * 6月16日 - Robert Gist誕生。 * 7月2日 - Lil Evans誕生。 * 8月3日 - James Komack誕生。 * 8月17日 - Michael Strong誕生。 * 8月19日 - William Marshall誕生。 * 9月4日 - Harold Livingston誕生。 * 9月23日 - Robert Herron誕生。 * 9月26日 - Shimon Wincelberg誕生。 * 10月15日 - Mark Lenard誕生。 * 12月14日 - John Franklyn-Robbins誕生。 * 12月19日 - Gayne Rescher誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Nevio Zeccara誕生。 1925年 * 2月3日 - John Fiedler誕生。 * 2月12日 - Lincoln Demyan誕生。 * 2月25日 - Bert Remsen誕生。 * 4月10日 - Robert Phillips誕生。 * 4月25日 - Kay E. Kuter誕生。 * 5月2日 - John Neville誕生。 * 7月15日 - Richard Geary誕生。 * 7月22日 - Joseph Sargent誕生。 * 8月2日 - Gregg Peters誕生。 * 8月6日 - Lilyan Chauvin誕生。 * 9月16日 - Morgan Woodward誕生。 * 11月13日 - Ed Bakey誕生。 * 11月28日 - Herb Wallerstein誕生。 * 12月22日 - Russ Mayberry誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Ned Romero and Seamon Glass are born. 1926年 * 1月12日 - Andrew Laszlo誕生。 * 1月16日 - Harry Basch誕生。 * 1月19日 - Fritz Weaver誕生。 * 2月5日 - Stefan Gierasch誕生。 * 2月6日 - Walker Edmiston誕生。 * 2月16日 - David Frankham and Paul Sorensen are born. * 2月20日 - Richard Matheson誕生。 * 4月6日 - Gil Kane誕生。 * 5月8日 - David Hurst誕生。 * 5月25日 - June Gilham誕生。 * 6月19日 - Bill Catching誕生。 * 7月13日 - Robert Justman誕生。 * 8月15日 - Georgann Johnson誕生。 * 8月22日 - Lois Hall誕生。 * 9月3日 - William Couch誕生。 * 9月29日 - Russ Heath誕生。 * 10月30日 - William Campbell誕生。 * 11月5日 - Robert Fortier誕生。 * 11月15日 - NBC is launched * 11月25日 - Jeffrey Hunter誕生。 * 12月1日 - James Greene and Robert Symonds are born. 1927年 * 1月3日 - William Boyett誕生。 * 1月25日 - Gregg Palmer誕生。 * 1月31日 - Norm Prescott誕生。 * 2月8日 - Elizabeth Hoffman誕生。 * 2月9日 - Roy Jenson誕生。 * 3月8日 - Mickey Morton誕生。 * 4月3日 - Bob Hoy誕生。 * 4月16日 - Peter Mark Richman誕生。 * 4月30日 - Sal Trapani誕生。 * 6月22日 - Ward Botsford誕生。 * 6月30日 - Harvey Vernon誕生。 * 7月2日 - Brock Peters誕生。 * 7月3日 - Tim O'Connor誕生。 * 7月10日 - William Smithers誕生。 * 7月15日 - Nan Martin誕生。 * 9月11日 - Bob Miles誕生。 * 9月26日 - Charles Macauley誕生。 * 10月8日 - Dallas Mitchell誕生。 * 11月13日 - Hal Lynch誕生。 * 11月17日 - Robert Brown and Robert Butler are born. * 12月26日 - Chuck Hicks誕生。 1928年 * 1月11日 - Mitchell Ryan誕生。 * 2月13日 - Gerald Fried誕生。 * 2月22日 - Paul Dooley誕生。 * 2月26日 - Ric Estrada誕生。 * 3月26日 - Lee Correy誕生。 * 3月28日 - Ron Soble誕生。 * 4月18日 - William Bramley誕生。 * 5月3日 - Jeanne Bal誕生。 * 5月17日 - George Kashdan誕生。 * 6月5日 - Robert Lansing誕生。 * 7日 - Robert Hamner誕生。 * 7月15日 - Tom Troupe誕生。 * 7月16日 - Robert Sheckley誕生。 * 8月30日 - Harvey Hart誕生。 * 9月22日 - Eugene Roche誕生。 * 11月19日 - Rex Holman誕生。 * 12月1日 - Malachi Throne誕生。 * 12月10日 - John Colicos誕生。 * 12月25日 - Dick Miller誕生。 1929年 * 1月27日 - Corky Randall誕生。 * 1月31日 - Jean Simmons誕生。 * 2月10日 - Jerry Goldsmith誕生。 * 2月14日 - Allan Miller誕生。 * 3月18日 - Jack B. Sowards誕生。 * 4月1日 - Michael O'Herlihy誕生。 * 4月6日 - Ted Gehring誕生。 * 4月17日 - Michael Forest誕生。 * 5月5日 - John S. Ragin誕生。 * 5月14日 - Kay Elliot and Bill Shepard are born. * 5月23日 - Marvin Chomsky誕生。 * 5月24日 - Werner Keppler誕生。 * 5月26日 - Patrick Horgan誕生。 * 6月13日 - Ralph McQuarrie誕生。 * 7月10日 - George Clayton Johnson誕生。 * 8月10日 - Vincent McEveety誕生。 * 8月17日 - Julianna McCarthy誕生。 * 9月9日 - Nick Ramus誕生。 * 9月24日 - John E. Chilberg II誕生。 * 11月20日 - Jerry Hardin誕生。 * 11月30日 - Sherman Labby誕生。 * 12月6日 - Frank Springer誕生。 * 12月13日 - Christopher Plummer誕生。 * 12月24日 - Neil C. Vipond誕生。 * 12月28日 - Robert Scheerer誕生。 1930年代 1930年 * 1月6日 - Vic Tayback誕生。 * 1月25日 - Jack Axelrod誕生。 * 2月17日 - Ed McCready誕生。 * 2月20日 - Patricia Smith誕生。 * 3月24日 - William P. Dornisch誕生。 * 4月1日 - Grace Lee Whitney誕生。 * 4月14日 - Jay Robinson誕生。 * 4月18日 - Clive Revill誕生。 * 4月19日 - Rhodes Reason誕生。 * 4月23日 - Alan Oppenheimer誕生。 * 4月29日 - Tom Klunis誕生。 * 5月28日 - Phil Rawlins誕生。 * 6月24日 - Jacqueline Brookes誕生。 * 6月25日 - George Murdock誕生。 * 7月3日 - Rhoda Williams誕生。 * 7月13日 - Claude Binyon, Jr.誕生。 * 7月23日 - Chuck Courtney誕生。 * 7月26日 - Joe Knowland誕生。 * 7月30日 - Claude Binyon, Jr.誕生。 * 8月17日 - Harve Bennett誕生。 * 8月25日 - Graham Jarvis誕生。 * 9月17日 - David Huddleston誕生。 * 10月5日 - Skip Homeier誕生。 * 10月6日 - Ed Long誕生。 * 11月23日 - Robert Easton誕生。 * 12月14日 - Herbert F. Solow誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Hazel Catmull, Mike Noble, and William Sargent are born. 1931年 * 2月3日 - Jerry Summers誕生。 * 2月17日 - Gene S. Cantamessa誕生。 * 2月26日 - Shay Duffin and Lawrence Montaigne are born. * 3月6日 - Hal Needham誕生。 * 3月20日 - Karen Steele誕生。 * 3月21日 - Al Williamson誕生。 * 3月22日 - William Shatner誕生。 * 3月26日 - Leonard Nimoy誕生。 * 4月23日 - George C. Villaseñor誕生。 * 5月25日 - John Gabriel誕生。 * 6月8日 - James Goldstone誕生。 * 6月9日 - Joan Marshall誕生。 * 6月14日 - Cal Bolder誕生。 * 6月16日 - Dick Dial誕生。 * 6月19日 - Joan Winston誕生。 * 7月2日 - Robert Ito誕生。 * 7月16日 - Edward K. Milkis誕生。 * 7月22日 - Perry Lopez誕生。 * 7月30日 - William Wintersole誕生。 * 8月9日 - Ron Gans誕生。 * 8月31日 - Noble Willingham誕生。 * 9月2日 - Michael Dante誕生。 * 9月19日 - Christopher Held誕生。 * 10月1日 - Loren Janes誕生。 * 10月9日 - Mickey S. Michaels誕生。 * 11月5日 - Jan Shutan誕生。 * 11月15日 - Blaisdell Makee誕生。 * 11月20日 - William Ware Theiss誕生。 * 11月30日 - Jack Sheldon誕生。 * 12月9日 - Paddi Edwards誕生。 * 12月11日 - Betty Matsushita誕生。 * 12月17日 - Jerry Finnerman誕生。 * 12月22日 - George Ede誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Don Peterman and Michael Witney are born. 1932年 * 1月9日 - Jonathan Farwell and Jane Ross are born. * 1月23日 - Bart La Rue誕生。 * 2月2日 - Robert Mandan誕生。 * 2月11日 - Paul Comi誕生。 * 2月13日 - Susan Oliver誕生。 * 2月23日 - Majel Barrett誕生。 * 2月25日 - Jud Taylor誕生。 * 3月13日 - Grant Woods誕生。 * 4月4日 - Estelle Harris誕生。 * 4月11日 - Joel Grey誕生。 * 6月11日 - Ed Bishop誕生。 * 6月24日 - Scott Marlowe誕生。 * 7月20日 - Dick Giordano誕生。 * 7月31日 - Ted Cassidy誕生。 * 8月24日 - W. Morgan Sheppard誕生。 * 9月2日 - Emil Richards誕生。 * 9月13日 - Gene Dynarski誕生。 * 9月20日 - Edward J. Lakso誕生。 * 9月26日 - Richard Herd誕生。 * 9月27日 - Roger C. Carmel誕生。 * 9月30日 - Antoinette Bower誕生。 * 10月2日 - Jean Lisette Aroeste誕生。 * 10月9日 - Gene LeBell誕生。 * 10月14日 - Dyanne Thorne誕生。 * 11月8日 - Nicholas Kepros誕生。 * 11月16日 - Bennie E. Dobbins誕生。 * 12月14日 - Jim Burk and Phil Hetos are born. * 誕生日不明 - Bart LaRue誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Alexander Singer誕生。 1933年 * 1月17日 - Shari Lewis誕生。 * 2月2日 - Tony Jay誕生。 * 2月9日 - Ronnie Claire Edwards誕生。 * 3月22日 - Chuck Madalone誕生。 * 3月25日 - Sarah Marshall誕生。 * 4月5日 - Frank Gorshin誕生。 * 5月7日 - Roger Perry誕生。 * 5月20日 - Constance Towers誕生。 * 5月21日 - Richard Libertini誕生。 * 5月23日 - Joan Collins誕生。 * 6月6日 - Warren Hamilton, Jr.誕生。 * 6月19日 - Jake Dengel誕生。 * 7月24日 - John Aniston誕生。 * 7月26日 - Kathryn Hays誕生。 * 8月15日 - Bjo Trimble誕生。 * 8月16日 - Julie Newmar誕生。 * 8月17日 - Glenn Corbett誕生。 * 8月27日 - Janet MacLachlan誕生。 * 9月1日 - Glenn R. Wilder誕生。 * 9月2日 - Robert Chadwick誕生。 * 9月10日 - Pato Guzman誕生。 * 9月14日 - Harve Presnell誕生。 * 9月15日 - Henry Darrow誕生。 * 10月2日 - David-Troy誕生。 * 10月20日 - Lev Mailer誕生。 * 10月21日 - Georgia Brown誕生。 * 10月24日 - John Winston誕生。 * 10月25日 - Peter Dennis誕生。 * 11月7日 - Dakin Matthews誕生。 * 12月28日 - Nichelle Nichols誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Erik Holland and Max Kleven are born. 1934年 * 1月23日 - Lou Antonio誕生。 * 2月1日 - Paul Carr誕生。 * 2月10日 - Barrie Ingham誕生。 * 3月4日 - Anne Haney誕生。 * 3月5日 - James B. Sikking誕生。 * 4月14日 - Arlene Martel誕生。 * 4月20日 - Robert DoQui誕生。 * 5月14日 - Richard Merson誕生。 * 5月18日 - Elizabeth Rogers誕生。 * 5月22日 - Carol Lundberg誕生。 * 5月27日 - Harlan Ellison誕生。 * 6月12日 - John A. Alonzo誕生。 * 6月15日 - William Newman誕生。 * 6月18日 - George Hearn誕生。 * 7月22日 - Louise Fletcher誕生。 * 7月29日 - Corey Allen誕生。 * July - Eddy Donno誕生。 * 8月7日 - Steve Ihnat誕生。 * 9月19日 - Lloyd Haynes誕生。 * 10月20日 - Michael Dunn誕生。 * 10月30日 - Hamilton Camp誕生。 * 11月21日 - Laurence Luckinbill誕生。 * 12月3日 - Nicholas Coster誕生。 * 12月21日 - Rudy Solari誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Shirley Bonne誕生。 1935年 * 1月3日 - Jeremy Kemp誕生。 * 1月7日 - Tommy Johnson誕生。 * 1月17日 - Maggie Ostroff誕生。 * 1月22日 - Seymour Cassel誕生。 * 1月23日 - Richard Evans誕生。 * 1月28日 - John Chandler誕生。 * 1月30日 - Jean-Paul Vignon誕生。 * 3月11日 - Nancy Kovack誕生。 * 3月13日 - Leslie Parrish誕生。 * 3月19日 - Nancy Malone誕生。 * 4月2日 - Sharon Acker誕生。 * 4月12日 - Johnny Miller誕生。 * 4月19日 - Herman Zimmerman誕生。 * 5月7日 - Jon Rashad Kamal誕生。 * 5月8日 - Salome Jens誕生。 * 5月27日 - Lee Meriwether誕生。 * 6月16日 - Bill Cobbs誕生。 * 6月21日 - Monte Markham誕生。 * 7月9日 - Robert Sabaroff誕生。 * 7月24日 - Eddy Donno誕生。 * 8月5日 - Dave Perna誕生。 * 8月26日 - Gary Nardino誕生。 * 9月 - David Wendler誕生。 * 9月21日 - Henry Gibson誕生。 * 10月3日 - Madlyn Rhue誕生。 * 12月3日 - Shelly Desai誕生。 * 12月20日 - Bill Wistrom誕生。 1936年 * 1月29日 - Mark Dempsey誕生。 * 2月8日 - John Jefferies誕生。 * 2月14日 - Andrew Prine誕生。 * 2月20日 - Marj Dusay誕生。 * 2月23日 - Richard Keith Singleton誕生。 * 3月5日 - Donald B. Pulford and Dean Stockwell are born. * 3月17日 - Patty Maloney誕生。 * 3月18日 - Stephen Edward Poe誕生。 * 4月12日 - Charles Napier誕生。 * 4月14日 - Kenneth Mars誕生。 * 4月24日 - Jill Ireland誕生。 * 5月2日 - Don Marshall誕生。 * 5月20日 - Anthony Zerbe誕生。 * 6月2日 - Sally Kellerman誕生。 * 6月8日 - James Darren誕生。 * 7月22日 - Angus Allan誕生。 * 7月24日 - Phyllis Douglas誕生。 * 8月6日 - Bobby Bass誕生。 * 9月5日 - Alyce and Rhae Andrece are born. * 9月7日 - Bruce Gray誕生。 * 9月8日 - Don Ivan Punchatz誕生。 * 9月11日 - Ian Abercrombie誕生。 * 9月14日 - Walter Koenig誕生。 * 9月29日 - Arch Whiting誕生。 * 11月14日 - Ted Sorel誕生。 * 12月29日 - Phil Chong誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Jack Sutter誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Thomas Warkentin誕生。 1937年 * 1月11日 - Felix Silla誕生。 * 1月17日 - Robert F. Shugrue誕生。 * 1月18日 - Dick Durock誕生。 * 1月20日 - William Wellman, Jr.誕生。 * 2月18日 - Steve Sandor誕生。 * 2月21日 - Gary Lockwood誕生。 * 2月27日 - Barbara Babcock誕生。 * 3月19日 - Maurice Roeves誕生。 * 3月31日 - Pablo Marcos誕生。 * 4月15日 - Tom Sutton誕生。 * 4月18日 - Robert Hooks誕生。 * 4月19日 - Elinor Donahue誕生。 * 4月20日 - George Takei誕生。 * 5月16日 - Yvonne Craig誕生。 * 6月28日 - Tony Young誕生。 * 7月12日 - Denver Mattson誕生。 * 7月23日 - Ben Slack誕生。 * 7月25日 - Paul Collins誕生。 * 8月3日 - Steven Berkoff誕生。 * 8月8日 - Adam Roarke誕生。 * 8月14日 - Fran Bennett誕生。 * 9月4日 - Nicholas Worth誕生。 * 10月10日 - Peter White誕生。 * 10月16日 - Dianne Wager誕生。 * 11月5日 - Harris Yulin誕生。 * 11月10日 - Albert Hall誕生。 * 11月27日 - Stewart Moss誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Bobby Clark, Jim Sheppard, and Dave Stewart are born. 1938年 * 1月1日 - Frank Langella誕生。 * 1月4日 - Jim Norton誕生。 * 1月16日 - Michael Pataki誕生。 * 2月20日 - Richard Beymer誕生。 * 3月2日 - Richard Compton誕生。 * 3月5日 - Fred Williamson誕生。 * 3月10日 - Jerry Greenwood誕生。 * 3月22日 - Michael Westmore誕生。 * 4月10日 - Michael Bell誕生。 * 4月28日 - Madge Sinclair誕生。 * 4月30日 - Larry Niven誕生。 * 5月10日 - Sebastian Tom誕生。 * 6月14日 - James Schmerer誕生。 * 6月30日 - Jeri Taylor誕生。 * 7月23日 - Ronny Cox誕生。 * 7月25日 - Pilar Seurat誕生。 * 8月19日 - Diana Muldaur誕生。 * 8月20日 - Jack Hinkle誕生。 * 9月5日 - Michael P. Schoenbrun誕生。 * 10月2日 - Steven W. Carabatsos誕生。 * 10月22日 - Christopher Lloyd誕生。 * 11月11日 - Jim Boeke誕生。 * 12月4日 - Katherine Woodville誕生。 * 12月18日 - Wes Dawn誕生。 * 12月21日 - Gary Downey誕生。 * 12月31日 - David Froman誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Dick Durock, Ricardo Villagran, Robert Gentile, and Leo Duranona are born. 1939年 * 2月1日 - Joseph M. Wilcots誕生。 * 3月2日 - Barbara Luna誕生。 * 3月5日 - Samantha Eggar誕生。 * 3月6日 - David Spielberg誕生。 * 3月25日 - D.C. Fontana誕生。 * 3月26日 - Phillip Richard Allen誕生。 * 4月13日 - Paul Sorvino誕生。 * 4月23日 - David Birney誕生。 * 4月24日 - David L. Ross誕生。 * 4月29日 - Peter S. Beagle誕生。 * 5月22日 - Paul Winfield誕生。 * 5月30日 - Michael J. Pollard誕生。 * 6月8日 - Bernie Casey誕生。 * 7月10日 - Lawrence Pressman誕生。 * 7月14日 - Peter Duryea and Sid Haig are born. * 7月28日 - Dennis Tracy誕生。 * 7月31日 - France Nuyen誕生。 * 8月7日 - William Lithgow誕生。 * 8月21日 - Clarence Williams III誕生。 * 9月19日 - Kathie Browne誕生。 * 9月30日 - Len Cariou誕生。 * 10月24日 - F. Murray Abraham誕生。 * 11月1日 - Barbara Bosson誕生。 * 11月15日 - Thalmus Rasulala誕生。 * 11月26日 - Mark Margolis誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - G.B. Love and Biff Manard are born. 1940年代 1940年 * 1月27日 - James Cromwell誕生。 * 2月1日 - Bibi Besch誕生。 * 2月4日 - John Schuck誕生。 * 2月12日 - Brioni Farrell and Richard Lynch are born. * 2月13日 - John Towey誕生。 * 2月24日 - James Sloyan誕生。 * 2月29日 - Harvey Jason誕生。 * 3月6日 - Joanna Miles誕生。 * 4月15日 - Robert Walker, Jr.誕生。 * 4月17日 - Chuck Menville誕生。 * 5月9日 - Ray Young誕生。 * 5月21日 - Booker Bradshaw誕生。 * 5月22日 - Michael Sarrazin誕生。 * 6月1日 - Rene Auberjonois誕生。 * 6月21日 - Mariette Hartley誕生。 * 7月13日 - Patrick Stewart誕生。 * 7月27日 - Bruce Watson誕生。 * 8月3日 - Phil Rubenstein誕生。 * 8月6日 - Louise Sorel誕生。 * 8月28日 - Ken Jenkins誕生。 * 8月31日 - Anthony Call and Larry Hankin are born. * 9月15日 - Norman Spinrad誕生。 * 9月19日 - Paul Williams誕生。 * 10月21日 - Julie Parrish誕生。 * 10月30日 - Ed Lauter誕生。 * 11月24日 - Alan Gibbs誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Carlos Pino誕生。 1941年 * 1月14日 - Barry Jenner誕生。 * 1月25日 - Gregory Sierra誕生。 * 2月9日 - Marianna Hill誕生。 * 2月18日 - Andrea Dromm誕生。 * 3月4日 - John Hancock誕生。 * 5月23日 - Hal Landon, Jr.誕生。 * 6月6日 - Neal Adams and Russell Bates are born. * 6月8日 - Jessie Lawrence Ferguson誕生。 * 6月17日 - William Lucking誕生。 * 6月26日 - Hiro Narita誕生。 * 7月10日 - Robert Pine誕生。 * 7月29日 - David Warner誕生。 * 8月29日 - Ellen Geer誕生。 * 9月14日 - Bruce Hyde誕生。 * 10月9日 - John Graffeo誕生。 * 11月1日 - Robert Foxworth誕生。 * 12月10日 - Fionnula Flanagan誕生。 * 12月27日 - Jerry Bono誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Elza Bergeron誕生。 1942年 * 1月5日 - Cliff Potts誕生。 * 1月8日 - Stephen Hawking誕生。 * 1月9日 - K Callan誕生。 * 1月15日 - Barbara Tarbuck誕生。 * 1月17日 - Nancy Parsons誕生。 * 1月19日 - Reiner Schone誕生。 * 1月24日 - Johnny Mandell誕生。 * 2月14日 - Andrew Robinson誕生。 * 2月15日 - Sherry Jackson誕生。 * 2月26日 - Frank Orsatti誕生。 * 3月25日 - Richard Sarstedt誕生。 * 4月8日 - Douglas Trumbull誕生。 * 4月21日 - Rod Loomis誕生。 * 5月1日 - Stephen Macht誕生。 * 5月5日 - Marc Alaimo誕生。 * 5月8日 - Philip LeStrange誕生。 * 5月23日 - Alex Henteloff誕生。 * 5月29日 - Kevin Conway誕生。 * 6月18日 - Nick Tate誕生。 * 7月1日 - Geneviève Bujold誕生。 * 7月4日 - Gabrielle Beaumont誕生。 * 7月22日 - Anthony James誕生。 * 7月24日 - Chris Sarandon誕生。 * 8月11日 - Laurel Goodwin誕生。 * 8月12日 - Stephen Brooks誕生。 * 8月20日 - Richard Ryder誕生。 * 9月19日 - Victor Brandt誕生。 * 9月24日 - Kenneth Tigar誕生。 * 9月25日 - Robert Miano誕生。 * 10月3日 - Steve Susskind誕生。 * 10月9日 - Mel Harris and Stephen Mendillo are born. * 10月21日 - David Ogden Stiers誕生。 * 11月1日 - Michael Zaslow誕生。 * 11月17日 - Donna Garrett誕生。 * 11月21日 - Michael Cavanaugh誕生。 * 11月25日 - Tracey Walter誕生。 1943年 * 1月1日 - Stanley Kamel誕生。 * 1月11日 - Stan Ivar誕生。 * 1月28日 - John Beck誕生。 * 1月29日 - Tommy J. Huff誕生。 * 3月10日 - Angelique Pettyjohn誕生。 * 3月16日 - Susan Bay誕生。 * 4月5日 - Irene Tsu誕生。 * 4月7日 - Nicholas Corea誕生。 * 4月23日 - David M. Ronne誕生。 * 4月29日 - Clifton Jones誕生。 * 5月10日 - David Clennon誕生。 * 5月13日 - Stratton Leopold誕生。 * 5月27日 - Raye Birk誕生。 * 5月29日 - Jeffrey L. Kimball誕生。 * 6月9日 - Joe Haldeman誕生。 * 6月13日 - Malcolm McDowell誕生。 * 6月17日 - Bill Dial誕生。 * 6月25日 - Mike Vejar誕生。 * 6月26日 - Stan Barrett誕生。 * 6月30日 - Charlene Polite誕生。 * 7月3日 - Kurtwood Smith誕生。 * 7月6日 - Rosemary Forsyth誕生。 * 8月2日 - Richard Fancy誕生。 * 8月5日 - Kathleen Sky誕生。 * 8月6日 - Ray Buktenica誕生。 * 8月14日 - John Costanza誕生。 * 8月15日 - Barbara Bouchet誕生。 * 8月28日 - David Soul誕生。 * 9月26日 - Teresa E. Victor誕生。 * 10月6日 - Michael Durrell誕生。 * 10月9日 - Lorna Raver誕生。 * 18日 - Herschel Sparber誕生。 * 11月11日 - Dave Cockrum誕生。 * 11月12日 - Wallace Shawn誕生。 * 11月25日 - Beverly Washburn誕生。 * 12月2日 - Henry Kingi, Sr.誕生。 * 12月20日 - Milt Tarver誕生。 1944年 * 1月23日 - Charles Correll誕生。 * 1月24日 - David Gerrold誕生。 * 1月28日 - Susan Howard誕生。 * 2月13日 - Michael Ensign誕生。 * 2月19日 - John Bloom誕生。 * 2月22日 - Tucker Smallwood誕生。 * 3月16日 - Granville Van Dusen誕生。 * 3月26日 - Burt "Skip" Burnam誕生。 * 4月6日 - Judy McConnell誕生。 * 5月5日 - John Rhys-Davies誕生。 * 5月8日 - Abdul Salaam el Razzac誕生。 * 5月28日 - Clement von Franckenstein誕生。 * 6月 - Arena published in Astounding Science Fiction magazine * 6月4日 - Michelle Phillips誕生。 * 6月20日 - Terrence Evans誕生。 * 7月4日 - Dan Desmond誕生。 * 7月26日 - Celeste Yarnall誕生。 * 7月30日 - Nicolas Surovy誕生。 * 8月2日 - Susan Denberg誕生。 * 8月4日 - William Frankfather誕生。 * 8月7日 - John Glover誕生。 * 8月8日 - Brooke Bundy誕生。 * 8月12日 - Lezlie Dalton誕生。 * 8月13日 - Kevin Tighe誕生。 * 8月29日 - Roger Schueller誕生。 * 9月5日 - Rod Arrants誕生。 * 9月9日 - Jeffrey Alan Chandler誕生。 * 9月26日 - Victoria Vetri誕生。 * 10月5日 - Harriet Leider誕生。 * 10月18日 - Katherine Kurtz誕生。 * 11月7日 - Julian Christopher誕生。 * 11月16日 - Mary-Linda Rapelye誕生。 * 12月1日 - Syd Dutton誕生。 * 12月20日 - Jimmie F. Skaggs誕生。 * 12月31日 - Gary Epper誕生。 * 誕生日不明s - Vicente Alcázar, Paul Baillargeon, Andy Epper, and Allan G. Royal are born. 1945年 * 1月9日 - John Doman誕生。 * 1月22日 - Steve Vinovich誕生。 * 1月25日 - Leigh Taylor-Young誕生。 * 1月29日 - Kathryn Leigh Scott誕生。 * 2月8日 - Louis Giambalvo誕生。 * 2月12日 - Cliff DeYoung誕生。 * 2月16日 - Frank Welker誕生。 * 3月2日 - Joy Garrett誕生。 * 3月4日 - Frank Novak誕生。 * 3月11日 - Tricia O'Neil誕生。 * 3月13日 - Whitney Rydbeck誕生。 * 3月31日 - Ed Catmull誕生。 * 5月20日 - Michael Sullivan誕生。 * 6月2日 - Joan Pringle誕生。 * 6月11日 - Adrienne Barbeau誕生。 * 7月4日 - Earl Billings and Bruce French are born. * 7月10日 - Ron Glass誕生。 * 7月11日 - Michael Ray Rhodes誕生。 * 7月14日 - Philip Barberio誕生。 * 7月24日 - Gordon Eklund誕生。 * 8月2日 - Joanna Cassidy誕生。 * 8月21日 - Basil Poledouris誕生。 * 8月24日 - Castulo Guerra誕生。 * 9月15日 - Roy Brocksmith誕生。 * 10月17日 - Thomas Kopache誕生。 * 11月7日 - Earl Boen誕生。 * 11月15日 - Bob Gunton誕生。 * 11月26日 - Daniel Davis誕生。 * 11月27日 - Barbara Anderson誕生。 * 12月9日 - Michael Nouri誕生。 * 12月24日 - Nicholas Meyer誕生。 * 12月25日 - Rick Berman and Paul Willson are born. * 12月30日 - Concetta Tomei誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Dennis McCarthy誕生。 1946年 * 1月30日 - Jerry Sroka誕生。 * 2月22日 - Marshal Silverman誕生。 * 3月24日 - Robert Becker誕生。 * 3月26日 - Jesús Salvador Treviño誕生。 * 4月3日 - Richard Bellis誕生。 * 5月13日 - Marv Wolfman誕生。 * 5月17日 - Jim Conners誕生。 * 5月18日 - Andreas Katsulas誕生。 * 6月11日 - Paul Lynch誕生。 * 6月12日 - David Richards誕生。 * 6月18日 - Max Thayer誕生。 * 6月28日 - Bruce Davison誕生。 * 7月8日 - Jay Chattaway誕生。 * 8月9日 - Amanda McBroom誕生。 * 8月15日 - Bob Morrisey誕生。 * 8月23日 - Craig Binkley誕生。 * 8月31日 - Rick Parker誕生。 * 9月2日 - Walter Simonson誕生。 * 9月26日 - Louise Jones誕生。 * 10月10日 - Ben Vereen誕生。 * 10月22日 - Richard McGonagle誕生。 * 11月18日 - Alan Dean Foster誕生。 * 11月29日 - Nathan Jung誕生。 * 12月8日 - John Rubinstein誕生。 * 12月16日 - Charles Dennis誕生。 * 12月22日 - Craig Denault誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Ken Kelly, Kim Hamilton, Sharon Thomas, and Carolyn Clowes are born. 1947年 * 1月10日 - Ivar Brogger誕生。 * 1月15日 - Andrea Martin誕生。 * 1月31日 - Jonathan Banks誕生。 * 2月3日 - Stephen McHattie誕生。 * 2月7日 - Wayne Allwine誕生。 * 2月28日 - Stephanie Beacham誕生。 * 3月26日 - Jon De Vries誕生。 * 4月21日 - Iggy Pop誕生。 * 5月6日 - Alan Dale誕生。 * 5月7日 - J.D. Hall誕生。 * 5月16日 - Bill Smitrovich誕生。 * 5月18日 - Gail Strickland誕生。 * 5月29日 - Julie Cobb誕生。 * 6月3日 - John Dykstra誕生。 * 6月18日 - Linda Thorson誕生。 * 6月22日 - David L. Lander誕生。 * 6月24日 - Peter Weller誕生。 * 7月8日 - Kim Darby誕生。 * 7月10日 - Michael Hungerford誕生。 * 8月1日 - Randall Bosley誕生。 * 8月20日 - Ray Wise誕生。 * 9月6日 - Keone Young誕生。 * 9月7日 - William Utay誕生。 * 9月12日 - Christopher Neame誕生。 * 9月17日 - Craig Richard Nelson誕生。 * 9月20日 - Steve Gerber誕生。 * 9月23日 - Caroline Lagerfelt誕生。 * 9月27日 - Scott DeVenney誕生。 * 9月30日 - Michael Wagner誕生。 * 10月1日 - Stephen Collins誕生。 * 10月16日 - Guy Siner誕生。 * 10月17日 - Michael McKean誕生。 * 10月31日 - John Cothran, Jr.誕生。 * 11月4日 - Jerry Fleck and Ursaline Bryant are born. * 11月6日 - Carolyn Seymour誕生。 * 11月9日 - Herbert J. Wright誕生。 * 11月24日 - Dwight Schultz誕生。 * 11月30日 - Stuart Baird and Jude Ciccolella are born. * 12月11日 - Teri Garr誕生。 * 12月16日 - Ben Cross誕生。 * 12月21日 - Denny Martin Flinn誕生。 * 12月30日 - James Kahn誕生。 1948年 * 3月20日 - John de Lancie誕生。 * 4月4日 - Darleen Roddenberry誕生。 * 4月20日 - Jane Daly and Philip Weyland are born. * 4月22日 - Simone Boisseree誕生。 * 5月3日 - Michael Friedman誕生。 * 5月6日 - Richard Cox誕生。 * 5月10日 - Meg Foster誕生。 * 5月12日 - Richard Riehle誕生。 * 5月30日 - Michael Piller誕生。 * 6月12日 - Len Wein誕生。 * 7月2日 - Saul Rubinek誕生。 * 7月12日 - Ben Burtt誕生。 * 7月23日 - Lenore Kasdorf誕生。 * 7月30日 - Carel Struycken誕生。 * 8月11日 - Susan Carol Schwary誕生。 * 8月14日 - Lou Wagner誕生。 * 8月28日 - Vonda N. McIntyre誕生。 * 9月4日 - Michael Berryman誕生。 * 9月7日 - David Kagen誕生。 * 9月10日 - Judy Geeson誕生。 * 9月13日 - Clyde Kusatsu誕生。 * 9月20日 - Leonard Crofoot誕生。 * 9月24日 - Gordon Clapp誕生。 * 9月29日 - Leonard Kelly-Young誕生。 * 10月2日 - Avery Brooks誕生。 * 10月8日 - James Harper誕生。 * 10月14日 - David Ruprecht誕生。 * 10月15日 - Paul Rossilli誕生。 * 10月16日 - Kimberly Farr誕生。 * 10月16日 - Harry Wowchuk誕生。 * 10月18日 - Mark La Mura誕生。 * 10月27日 - Tom Jackson誕生。 * 11月1日 - Karen Hensel誕生。 * 11月10日 - Vincent Schiavelli誕生。 * 11月24日 - John Alvin誕生。 * 11月27日 - James Avery誕生。 * 12月4日 - David Nowell誕生。 * 12月5日 - Jim Halty誕生。 * 12月21日 - Barry Gordon and Raymond Singer are born. * 誕生日不明 - Sal Amendola誕生。 1949年 * 1月10日 - Fred Bronson誕生。 * 1月13日 - Brandon Tartikoff誕生。 * 2月2日 - Brent Spiner誕生。 * 2月5日 - Charlie Skeen誕生。 * 2月16日 - William D. Barber and Jeffrey Deacon are born. * 2月24日 - Evelyn Guerrero誕生。 * 3月2日 - Gates McFadden誕生。 * 3月15日 - Brad Blaisdell誕生。 * 3月18日 - J.G. Hertzler誕生。 * 4月1日 - Steve Holladay誕生。 * 4月5日 - John Berg誕生。 * 5月4日 - Carlos Cestero誕生。 * 5月27日 - Michelan Sisti誕生。 * 6月7日 - Larry Hama誕生。 * 6月11日 - Sherman Howard誕生。 * 8月1日 - Hubie Kerns, Jr.誕生。 * 8月8日 - Keith Carradine誕生。 * 8月20日 - Patrick Kilpatrick誕生。 * 8月24日 - Charles Rocket誕生。 * 8月25日 - John Savage誕生。 * 8月30日 - Christopher Collins誕生。 * 9月14日 - Lawrence Konner誕生。 * 9月16日 - Ed Begley, Jr.誕生。 * 9月25日 - Anson Williams誕生。 * 10月7日 - Diamond Farnsworth誕生。 * 11月5日 - Armin Shimerman誕生。 * 11月14日 - Linda DeScenna誕生。 * 11月24日 - Gunter Ziegler誕生。 * 11月27日 - Gerrit Graham誕生。 * 12月17日 - Joel Brooks誕生。 * 12月31日 - Susan Shwartz誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Kim Braden, Ron Harris, and Yolanda Toussieng are born. 1950年代 1950年 * 1月10日 - Ralph Byers誕生。 * 1月11日 - Nancy Harewood誕生。 * 1月20日 - Daniel Benzali誕生。 * 2月7日 - Margaret Wander Bonanno誕生。 * 2月14日 - Frank Collison誕生。 * 2月21日 - Larry Drake誕生。 * 2月28日 - Gil Mosko誕生。 * 3月18日 - Brad Dourif誕生。 * 3月23日 - Anthony De Longis誕生。 * 3月25日 - Robert O'Reilly誕生。 * 3月26日 - Tony Papenfuss誕生。 * 3月29日 - Norman Snow誕生。 * 4月13日 - Ron Perlman, Terry Lester, and William Sadler are born. * 4月16日 - David Graf誕生。 * 6月6日 - Tom DeFalco誕生。 * 6月6日 - Gary Graham誕生。 * 6月25日 - Clifford T. Fleming誕生。 * 6月26日 - Tom DeFalco誕生。 * 6月27日 - Kenneth Marshall誕生。 * 7月6日 - John Byrne誕生。 * 7月7日 - Vaughn Armstrong誕生。 * 7月11日 - Bruce McGill and Alan Brooks are born. * 7月16日 - Camille Saviola誕生。 * 7月29日 - Mike Starr誕生。 * 8月12日 - Jim Beaver誕生。 * 8月13日 - Jane Carr誕生。 * 9月2日 - Rosana DeSoto誕生。 * 9月27日 - Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa誕生。 * 10月1日 - Natalia Nogulich誕生。 * 10月2日 - Persis Khambatta誕生。 * 10月7日 - Howard Chaykin誕生。 * 10月9日 - Gary Frank誕生。 * 10月12日 - Michael Bofshever誕生。 * 10月26日 - Dan Gilvezan誕生。 * 10月27日 - James L. Conway誕生。 * 11月4日 - John Vickery誕生。 * 11月18日 - Eric Pierpoint誕生。 * 11月30日 - Chris Claremont誕生。 * 12月10日 - Tom Towles誕生。 * 12月12日 - Darleen Carr誕生。 * 12月13日 - L.L. Ginter誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - William R. Forstchen, James Ingersoll and K.W. Jeter are born. 1951年 * 1月12日 - Kirstie Alley誕生。 * 1月13日 - Kim Manners誕生。 * 1月31日 - Christine Rose誕生。 * 2月5日 - Robin Sachs誕生。 * 2月13日 - Ellen Bry誕生。 * 2月20日 - Edward Laurance Albert誕生。 * 3月15日 - Nicholas Shaffer誕生。 * 3月19日 - Louis Race誕生。 * 4月12日 - Charles Gunning誕生。 * 4月17日 - Edward French誕生。 * 4月18日 - Mike Gomez誕生。 * 5月7日 - John Fleck誕生。 * 5月19日 - Robert Harper誕生。 * 6月4日 - Derek McGrath誕生。 * 6月5日 - Mark Harelik誕生。 * 6月23日 - Jim Metzler誕生。 * 7月6日 - Rick Sternbach誕生。 * 7月20日 - Fritz Sperberg誕生。 * 7月29日 - Jack Blessing誕生。 * 8月6日 - Catherine Hicks誕生。 * 8月20日 - Greg Bear誕生。 * 8月28日 - Barbara Hambly誕生。 * 9月10日 - Harry Groener誕生。 * 9月27日 - Jim Shooter誕生。 * 10月3日 - Joel Polis誕生。 * 10月9日 - Richard Chaves誕生。 * 10月17日 - Damara Reilly誕生。 * 11月17日 - Stephen Root誕生。 * 11月27日 - John Lendale Bennett誕生。 * 12月15日 - David Bischoff誕生。 * 12月20日 - Pam Blackwell誕生。 * 12月22日 - Tony Isabella誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Diane Salinger and Jean-Claude St. Aubin are born. * Desilu Studios is founded by Desi Arnaz and Lucille Ball. The studio was later the home of the original Trek productions. 1952年 * 1月1日 - Matt Roe誕生。 * 1月27日 - Steve Leialoha誕生。 * 5日 - Michael Rider誕生。 * 4月13日 - Erick Avari誕生。 * 4月15日 - Kenneth Messeroll誕生。 * 4月24日 - Ralph Winter誕生。 * 4月26日 - Spice Williams誕生。 * 4月27日 - Hilary J. Bader誕生。 * 4月29日 - Robert Towers誕生。 * 5月6日 - Gregg Henry誕生。 * 5月9日 - Gregory Beecroft誕生。 * 6月5日 - Richard J. Zobel, Jr.誕生。 * 6月18日 - Miriam Flynn誕生。 * 7月9日 - John Tesh誕生。 * 7月15日 - Franklyn Seales and Terry O'Quinn are born. * 7月29日 - Wendy Hughes誕生。 * 8月7日 - Holmes Osborne誕生。 * 8月10日 - Daniel Hugh Kelly誕生。 * 8月12日 - Ronald Guttman誕生。 * 8月14日 - B.J. Davis誕生。 * 8月17日 - Gary Armagnac誕生。 * 8月19日 - Jonathan Frakes誕生。 * 8月23日 - Terry Austin誕生。 * 8月29日 - Deborah Van Valkenburgh誕生。 * 9月6日 - James Lew誕生。 * 9月8日 - David Richard Ellis誕生。 * 9月9日 - Kirk Baily誕生。 * 9月10日 - Gerry Conway誕生。 * 9月30日 - James Gleason誕生。 * 10月5日 - Duncan Regehr誕生。 * 10月16日 - Ron Taylor誕生。 * 11月9日 - John Megna誕生。 * 12月2日 - Keith Szarabajka誕生。 * 12月9日 - Michael Dorn誕生。 * 12月15日 - Marta Dubois誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - David Andrews, Steven Barnes, Gene Day, Brian George, Matthew Kimbrough, Bob Rivers, and Kazuhiko Sano are born. 1953年 * 1月7日 - Bob Wiacek誕生。 * 1月14日 - Duke Moosekian誕生。 * 2月3日 - Randy Lofficier誕生。 * 2月11日 - Philip Anglim誕生。 * 2月14日 - Nancy Youngblut誕生。 * 2月17日 - Becky Ann Baker誕生。 * 3月6日 - Carolyn Porco誕生。 * 3月19日 - Robert Schenkkan and Laurie S. Sutton are born. * 4月22日 - Steve Bond誕生。 * 4月 - Marshall Teague誕生。 * 5月9日 - Benjamin W.S. Lum誕生。 * 5月30日 - Colm Meaney誕生。 * 6月16日 - Michael McMaster誕生。 * 6月22日 - Charles Picerni, Jr. and Michael Rothhaar are born. * 7月14日 - Charlie Haugk誕生。 * 8月6日 - Valerie Wildman誕生。 * 8月8日 - Don Most誕生。 * 8月10日 - Richard Cansino誕生。 * 8月14日 - James Horner誕生。 * 8月31日 - Dawn Roddenberry誕生。 * 9月13日 - Dan Koko誕生。 * 10月2日 - Ed Miarecki誕生。 * 10月6日 - Wendy Robie誕生。 * 10月13日 - Melodee M. Spevack誕生。 * 10月23日 - Ira Steven Behr誕生。 * 10月27日 - Robert Picardo誕生。 * 10月31日 - Michael John Anderson誕生。 * 11月1日 - Kevin Brophy誕生。 * 11月8日 - Alfre Woodard誕生。 * 11月11日 - Harley Venton誕生。 * 11月13日 - Tracy Scoggins誕生。 * 11月19日 - Tom Villard and Robert Beltran are born. * 11月23日 - Gary Faga誕生。 * 12月6日 - Gina Hecht誕生。 * 12月7日 - George O'Hanlon, Jr.誕生。 * 12月14日 - Vijay Amritraj誕生。 * 12月15日 - J.M. DeMatteis誕生。 * 12月18日 - Jeff Kober誕生。 * 12月24日 - Timothy Carhart誕生。 * 12月 - One Way Street, basis for , is published in Amazing Stories magazine. * 誕生日不明 - Marvin V. Rush, Todd Waring, and Barbara Williams are born. 1954年 * 1月25日 - Ruth Williamson誕生。 * 1月27日 - Mart McChesney誕生。 * 2月1日 - Bill Mumy誕生。 * 2月12日 - Zach Grenier誕生。 * 3月15日 - Craig Wasson誕生。 * 3月24日 - Carmen Carter誕生。 * 4月17日 - David Bell誕生。 * 4月19日 - Tony Plana誕生。 * 4月23日 - Victor Bevine誕生。 * 4月28日 - Richard Arnold誕生。 * 4月29日 - Gavan O'Herlihy誕生。 * 5月4日 - Richard Corso誕生。 * 5月10日 - Michael G. Hagerty誕生。 * 6月9日 - George Pérez誕生。 * 6月22日 - Jean-Marc Lofficier誕生。 * 6月28日 - Alice Krige誕生。 * 7月2日 - Wendy Schaal誕生。 * 7月17日 - J. Michael Straczynski誕生。 * 7月29日 - Jeannetta Arnette誕生。 * 8月4日 - Martin Pasko誕生。 * 8月8日 - Lynn Salvatori誕生。 * 8月20日 - Don Stark and Breon Gorman are born. * 8月29日 - Jeff Austin誕生。 * 9月7日 - Corbin Bernsen誕生。 * 9月9日 - Jeffrey Combs誕生。 * 9月25日 - Billy Parrish誕生。 * 10月1日 - Steve Kelso誕生。 * 10月9日 - Scott Bakula誕生。 * 10月24日 - Karen Austin誕生。 * 10月25日 - Mark L. Taylor誕生。 * 10月27日 - Jan Duursema誕生。 * 10月29日 - Scott Jaeck誕生。 * 11月22日 - Craig Hundley誕生。 * 11月27日 - Patricia McPherson誕生。 * 12月2日 - Dan Butler and Bob Stillman are born. * 12月4日 - Tony Todd誕生。 * 12月9日 - John Paragon誕生。 * 12月14日 - James Horan誕生。 * 12月20日 - Dave Simons誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Jeremy Roberts, Will Richards, and Jeff O'Haco are born. 1955年 * 1月2日 - John Escobar誕生。 * 2月2日 - Ken Gilden誕生。 * 2月7日 - Miguel Ferrer誕生。 * 2月8日 - Ethan Phillips誕生。 * 2月15日 - Christopher McDonald誕生。 * 2月17日 - Jim Rygiel誕生。 * 2月20日 - Michael L. Maguire誕生。 * 2月21日 - Kelsey Grammer誕生。 * 3月3日 - Carl David Burks and Debra Dilley are born. * 3月6日 - James Saito and Larry Cedar are born. * 3月15日 - Angelina Fiordellisi誕生。 * 3月29日 - Marina Sirtis誕生。 * 4月4日 - Casey Biggs誕生。 * 4月8日 - Kane Hodder誕生。 * 4月11日 - Michele Scarabelli誕生。 * 4月21日 - Chip Mayer誕生。 * 4月29日 - Kate Mulgrew誕生。 * 5月4日 - Jeff Lester誕生。 * 5月5日 - Nicholas Guest誕生。 * 5月6日 - Tom Bergeron誕生。 * 5月9日 - Kevin Peter Hall誕生。 * 5月21日 - Ben Lemon誕生。 * 6月6日 - Pat McClung誕生。 * 6月17日 - Jeff Imada誕生。 * 6月21日 - Leigh J. McCloskey誕生。 * 6月29日 - Gerald B. Moss誕生。 * 7月9日 - Lisa Banes誕生。 * 7月28日 - Dey Young誕生。 * 8月2日 - Anthony Crivello誕生。 * 8月16日 - Josh Clark誕生。 * 8月25日 - Marc Scott Zicree誕生。 * 9月3日 - James Duff誕生。 * 10月9日 - Mike Nasser誕生。 * 10月27日 - Michael Shamus Wiles誕生。 * 11月1日 - Mark O. Forker誕生。 * 11月11日 - Stephen Lee誕生。 * 11月13日 - Whoopi Goldberg誕生。 * 11月28日 - Jeffrey Byron誕生。 * 12月2日 - Dennis Christopher誕生。 * 12月3日 - Steven Culp誕生。 * 12月11日 - Mark Thompson誕生。 * 12月19日 - Richard Snell誕生。 * 12月24日 - Charley Lang誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - George de la Pena, Karen Haber, Barry R. Koper, and Todd Waring are born. 1956年 * 2月3日 - Time Winters誕生。 * 3月6日 - Gene Roddenberry's The Secret Weapon of 117 is broadcast on the Chevron Theater anthology show. This is Roddenberry's first science fiction story. (The Making of Star Trek) * 4月17日 - Elizabeth Lindsey誕生。 * 5月13日 - Mark Shostrom誕生。 * 6月9日 - Kelly Connell誕生。 * 6月17日 - Kelly Curtis誕生。 * 6月20日 - Michael Corbett誕生。 * 6月22日 - Tim Russ誕生。 * 6月29日 - David Mattingly誕生。 * 7月1日 - Alan Ruck誕生。 * 7月15日 - Robin Curtis誕生。 * 8月8日 - Branscombe Richmond誕生。 * 8月9日 - Adam Nimoy誕生。 * 8月12日 - Bruce Greenwood誕生。 * 8月18日 - John Debney誕生。 * 8月21日 - Kim Cattrall誕生。 * 8月23日 - Norman Kent誕生。 * 8月26日 - Brett Cullen誕生。 * 9月1日 - Sachi Parker誕生。 * 9月5日 - Josef S. Klus誕生。 * 9月7日 - Diane Warren誕生。 * 9月17日 - Aaron Lustig誕生。 * 9月23日 - Peter David誕生。 * 9月29日 - Stuart Charno誕生。 * 10月17日 - Mae Jemison誕生。 * 11月14日 - Annette Helde誕生。 * 11月15日 - Margaret Reed誕生。 * 11月16日 - Dan Shor誕生。 * 12月7日 - Mark Rolston誕生。 * 12月31日 - Brett Porter誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Leslie Ackerman, Laura Banks, Robert Curtis-Brown, and Robert Legato are born. 1957年 * 1月27日 - Frank Miller誕生。 * 2月4日 - Don Davis誕生。 * 2月13日 - Leslie Bevis誕生。 * 2月16日 - LeVar Burton誕生。 * 2月21日 - Van Epperson誕生。 * 3月4日 - Ron Fassler誕生。 * 3月9日 - Douglas Engalla誕生。 * 3月19日 - Iain McCaig誕生。 * 3月28日 - Caesar Belli and Paul Eiding are born. * 4月8日 - Michael Spound誕生。 * 4月10日 - John M. Ford誕生。 * April - Robert Curtis-Brown誕生。 * 5月7日 - Jordan Lund誕生。 * 5月14日 - Faith Minton誕生。 * 5月17日 - Stephen R. Hudis and Tom Todoroff are born. * 5月23日 - Iona Morris誕生。 * 5月25日 - Cecile Callan誕生。 * 7月9日 - Brian Fitzpatrick誕生。 * 7月20日 - Merri Howard誕生。 * 7月26日 - Nana Visitor誕生。 * 9月4日 - Patricia Tallman誕生。 * 9月7日 - Miguel Perez誕生。 * 9月10日 - Joel Kramer誕生。 * 9月23日 - Rosalind Chao誕生。 * 10月19日 - Kim Washington誕生。 * 10月24日 - John Kassir誕生。 * 11月19日 - Joel Goldsmith and Tom Virtue are born. * 11月24日 - Denise Crosby誕生。 * 12月13日 - Billy Van Zandt誕生。 * 12月31日 - Billy Mayo誕生。 * 12月 - Broomstick Ride, basis for , published in Super-Science Fiction magazine * 誕生日不明 - Gregory Smith, Michael F. Blake, and Mark Riccardi are born. 1958年 * 1月4日 - Matt Frewer 誕生。 * 1月24日 - Mark S. Server誕生。 * 1月27日 - Susanna Thompson誕生。 * 2月6日 - Cecily Adams誕生。 * 2月17日 - Carole Davis誕生。 * 2月19日 - Joe Davis誕生。 * 2月24日 - Mark Moses誕生。 * 2月26日 - Michael Cumpsty誕生。 * 3月6日 - Laura Renault誕生。 * 3月21日 - Sabrina LeBeauf誕生。 * 3月29日 - Marc Silvestri誕生。 * 4月1日 - Rae Norman誕生。 * 4月10日 - Tyce Bune誕生。 * 4月17日 - Peter Slutsker誕生。 * 4月22日 - Ken Olandt誕生。 * 4月24日 - John Vargas誕生。 * 5月20日 - Matt McCoy and Jane Wiedlin are born. * 5月22日 - Gary Kasper誕生。 * 5月29日 - Scott Leva誕生。 * 6月3日 - Suzie Plakson誕生。 * 6月8日 - Cyril O'Reilly誕生。 * 6月13日 - Dennis Ott誕生。 * 6月22日 - Chino Binamo誕生。 * 6月24日 - Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr.誕生。 * 6月29日 - Jeff Coopwood誕生。 * 7月1日 - Tom Magee誕生。 * 7月8日 - Katherine Moffat誕生。 * 8月3日 - Kevin Sullivan誕生。 * 8月7日 - Shannon Cochran誕生。 * 8月8日 - Kevin Sullivan誕生。 * 8月13日 - C. Marie Davis and Kathryn Graf are born. * 8月18日 - Reg E. Cathey誕生。 * 8月31日 - Leslie Shatner誕生。 * 9月3日 - Kevin McCorkle誕生。 * 9月6日 - Bart Mixon誕生。 * 9月11日 - Roxann Dawson and Julia Nickson are born. * 9月13日 - Paul Abascal誕生。 * 9月26日 - Ron King誕生。 * 10月7日 - Rosalyn Landor誕生。 * 10月15日 - Renée Jones誕生。 * 11月11日 - Michael Kehoe and Carlos LaCamara are born. * 11月19日 - Scott McGinnis誕生。 * 12月10日 - Pete Turner誕生。 * 12月24日 - Tim Harkins誕生。 * 12月31日 - Bebe Neuwirth誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Mark Holton, Dave Dorman, Timothy McNeil, Tom Magee, Tim Ryan, Michael Lamper, and Merritt Yohnka are born. 1959年 * 1月1日 - Jennifer Edwards and Albie Selznick are born. * 1月5日 - Clancy Brown誕生。 * 1月6日 - John DeMita誕生。 * 1月10日 - Sherman Augustus誕生。 * 2月13日 - André Bormanis誕生。 * 2月14日 - Matthias Hues誕生。 * 3月7日 - Donna Murphy誕生。 * 4月4日 - Phil Morris誕生。 * 4月9日 - Fred Dekker誕生。 * 4月11日 - David S. Cohen誕生。 * 4月12日 - Tracy Tormé誕生。 * 4月14日 - Walt Conti誕生。 * 4月20日 - Clint Howard誕生。 * 4月24日 - Glenn Morshower誕生。 * 5月2日 - Brian Tochi誕生。 * 5月5日 - Brian Phelps誕生。 * 5月9日 - Brian Cousins誕生。 * 5月11日 - Joel Fredericks誕生。 * 5月17日 - Armand Schultz誕生。 * 5月23日 - Beverly Leech誕生。 * 6月12日 - Scott Thompson誕生。 * 6月17日 - Neil Maffin誕生。 * 6月25日 - Paris Themmen誕生。 * 6月27日 - Dan Jurgens誕生。 * 6月28日 - Christopher and Montgomery Doohan are born. * 6月30日 - Ben Scott誕生。 * 7月7日 - William O. Campbell誕生。 * 7月13日 - Chester E. Tripp III誕生。 * 7月16日 - Frank Capra III誕生。 * 8月17日 - Kate McNeil誕生。 * 8月26日 - Geoffrey Mandel誕生。 * 8月28日 - Jim Fitzpatrick and Brian Thompson are born. * 9月3日 - Merritt Butrick誕生。 * 9月5日 - Skip Stellrecht誕生。 * 9月11日 - Jeff Magnus McBride誕生。 * 9月14日 - Mary Crosby誕生。 * 9月19日 - Carolyn McCormick誕生。 * 9月23日 - Jason Alexander誕生。 * 10月6日 - Adam Kubert誕生。 * 10月8日 - Brad Greenquist誕生。 * 10月9日 - Jim Starlin誕生。 * 10月23日 - Andrew Hill Newman誕生。 * 11月19日 - Brian Demonbreun誕生。 * 12月21日 - Erik Nash誕生。 * 12月30日 - Mark Stoeckinger誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Mark Heike, Gordon Purcell, Scott Hampton, and Brian Sterling are born. 1960年代 1960年 * 1月14日 - Michael Van Dyke誕生。 * 1月16日 - Steve Erwin誕生。 * 1月21日 - Eurlyne Epper誕生。 * 2月4日 - Jenette Goldstein誕生。 * 3月25日 - Brenda Strong誕生。 * 3月28日 - Dell Yount誕生。 * 4月17日 - Jeff Bornstein誕生。 * 4月22日 - Shari Goodhartz誕生。 * 5月15日 - Rob Bowman誕生。 * 5月20日 - John Billingsley and Don Whipple are born. * 5月31日 - Tommy Hinkley誕生。 * 6月7日 - Bill Prady誕生。 * 6月12日 - Felecia M. Bell誕生。 * 6月16日 - Steve Carnahan誕生。 * 7月22日 - Josef Cannon誕生。 * 8月2日 - Steven John Evans誕生。 * 8月5日 - Rosine "Ace" Hatem誕生。 * 8月6日 - Leland Orser誕生。 * 9月9日 - Kevin Maguire誕生。 * 9月11日 - Anne Elizabeth Ramsay誕生。 * 9月15日 - Jack Gwaltney誕生。 * 9月23日 - Rosalind Ingledew誕生。 * 9月29日 - Dennis Madalone誕生。 * 9月 - Jack Gwaltney誕生。 * 10月2日 - Todd Wieland誕生。 * 10月4日 - Cullen Chambers誕生。 * 10月7日 - John Loprieno誕生。 * 10月23日 - Randy Pausch誕生。 * 10月24日 - John Thaddeus誕生。 * 11月1日 - Elizabeth Dennehy誕生。 * 11月11日 - Peter Parros誕生。 * 11月21日 - Brian McNamara誕生。 * 11月29日 - Tom Wright誕生。 * 12月7日 - Patrick Fabian誕生。 * 12月8日 - David Cowgill誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Ken Hooper, Spiro Razatos, and Kimberly L. Ryusaki are born. * Gene Roddenberry begins to put together the first ideas for Star Trek. (The Making of Star Trek) 1961年 * 1月7日 - Mark Allen Shepherd誕生。 * 1月22日 - Tory Christopher誕生。 * 2月19日 - Gary Edelman誕生。 * 2月21日 - Martha Hackett誕生。 * 2月27日 - James Worthy誕生。 * 3月4日 - Steven Weber誕生。 * 3月10日 - Andray Johnson誕生。 * 3月12日 - Titus Welliver誕生。 * 3月14日 - Penny Johnson誕生。 * 4月12日 - Jay Baker誕生。 * 4月25日 - Christopher Gilman誕生。 * 4月27日 - Eugenie Bondurant誕生。 * 4月28日 - Larry Younger誕生。 * 5月11日 - Vince Grant誕生。 * 5月17日 - Bruce Thomas誕生。 * 5月22日 - Ann Cusack誕生。 * 6月6日 - Lisabeth Shatner誕生。 * 6月7日 - Tarik Ergin誕生。 * 6月29日 - Sharon Lawrence誕生。 * 7月5日 - Denise Lynne Roberts誕生。 * 7月27日 - John Putch and Paul Townsend are born. * 7月31日 - Doug Wert誕生。 * 8月1日 - Dana Sparks誕生。 * 8月3日 - Molly Hagan誕生。 * 8月5日 - Clayton Rohner誕生。 * 9月11日 - Virginia Madsen and Susan Gibney are born. * 9月15日 - Scott Thompson Baker誕生。 * 9月20日 - Rich Minga誕生。 * 9月24日 - John Logan誕生。 * 10月9日 - Ellen Wheeler誕生。 * 11月6日 - Wayne Thomas Yorke誕生。 * 11月8日 - Scott Alan Smith誕生。 * 11月9日 - Dana Hee誕生。 * 11月12日 - Karen Sheperd誕生。 * 12月24日 - Wade Williams誕生。 * 12月31日 - Fabian Nicieza誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - Kate Vernon, John A. Theisen, and Wendy Neuss are born. 1962年 * 1月7日 - Hallie Todd誕生。 * 1月9日 - Roderick Garr誕生。 * 1月17日 - Robert Sidney Mellette誕生。 * 1月18日 - Jeff Yagher誕生。 * 1月22日 - Joel Goodness and Debbie Grattan are born. * 1月27日 - Richard Starkings誕生。 * 1月30日 - Abdullah ibn al-Hussein誕生。 * 1月31日 - Robin Bonaccorsi and David Oliver are born. * 2月4日 - Jim O'Heir誕生。 * 3月4日 - David Sparrow誕生。 * 3月11日 - Barbara Alyn Woods誕生。 * 3月13日 - Chuck Borden誕生。 * 3月28日 - Roger Nygard誕生。 * 4月1日 - Tony Guma誕生。 * 4月3日 - James Black誕生。 * 4月9日 - John Eaves誕生。 * 4月12日 - Brent Hinkley誕生。 * 4月26日 - Keith Campbell and Debra Wilson are born. * 4月30日 - Guy Tsujimoto誕生。 * 5月3日 - Joseph Fuqua誕生。 * 5月9日 - Ty Templeton誕生。 * 5月12日 - April Grace誕生。 * 5月25日 - Susan Diol誕生。 * 6月5日 - Adam Belanoff誕生。 * 6月6日 - Alex Datcher and Tom McCraw are born. * 7月1日 - Dominic Keating誕生。 * 7月4日 - Kerry Hoyt誕生。 * 7月7日 - Akiva Goldsman誕生。 * 7月18日 - Lee Arenberg誕生。 * 7月21日 - Ike Eisenmann誕生。 * 8月20日 - Geoffrey Blake誕生。 * 8月29日 - Lycia Naff誕生。 * 9月12日 - Mary Kay Adams誕生。 * 9月25日 - Beth Toussaint誕生。 * 9月26日 - Bob Kirsh誕生。 * 11月1日 - Helene Udy誕生。 * 11月9日 - Eric A. Stillwell誕生。 * 11月17日 - Adam Howard誕生。 * 11月28日 - Rif Hutton and Albert Deschesne are born. * 11月30日 - Daniel Keys Moran誕生。 * 12月11日 - Brian Waller誕生。 * 12月16日 - Melanie Smith誕生。 * 12月20日 - Paul Scott誕生。 * 12月29日 - Sandra Nelson誕生。 * Unknown - Jerry Quinn誕生。 1963年 * 1月9日 - Joseph Culp誕生。 * 1月12日 - Johnny Martin誕生。 * 1月16日 - Alexander Xavier Ponce-Bonano誕生。 * 1月30日 - Daphne Ashbrook誕生。 * 2月7日 - Jason Leland Adams誕生。 * 2月16日 - Faran Tahir誕生。 * 2月19日 - Laurell K. Hamilton誕生。 * 2月26日 - Chase Masterson誕生。 * 3月4日 - Daniel Roebuck誕生。 * 3月17日 - Michael Ivins and Lise Simms are born. * 3月18日 - Vanessa Williams誕生。 * 3月28日 - Bernie Pock誕生。 * 4月19日 - Tim Ransom誕生。 * 4月20日 - Nicholas Cascone誕生。 * 4月26日 - Olivia Birkelund誕生。 * 5月15日 - Brenda Bakke誕生。 * 5月30日 - Cynthia Gouw誕生。 * 6月10日 - Phillip W. Palmer誕生。 * 6月27日 - Jay Karnes誕生。 * 7月16日 - Kristopher Logan誕生。 * 7月26日 - Deirdre L. Imershein誕生。 * 7月27日 - Glen Hambly誕生。 * 8月1日 - John Carroll Lynch誕生。 * 9月2日 - Ron Balicki誕生。 * 9月19日 - Spencer Garrett誕生。 * 10月13日 - Niel Wray誕生。 * 10月14日 - Lori Petty誕生。 * 11月16日 - Chris Rydell誕生。 * 11月19日 - Terry Farrell誕生。 * 11月22日 - Sidney Liufau誕生。 * 11月28日 - Sterling Macer, Jr.誕生。 * 12月2日 - Dan Gauthier誕生。 * 12月23日 - James D. Weston II誕生。 * 誕生日不明 - John Gregory Betancourt and Keythe Farley are born. * MGM, currently airing Gene Roddenberry's The Lieutenant television series, approaches Roddenberry for a possible 'action-adventure' series for the 1964 season. They are initially interested in Roddenberry's early Star Trek ideas, but after a few months decline to go through with Roddenberry's science-fiction proposals. (The Making of Star Trek) pt-br:História inicial da produção Category:制作史 en:Early production history fr:Productions avant 1964 it:Storia di produzione passata nl:Vroege productie geschiedenis pt:História inicial da produção